


Przypadki

by coolkidbaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, kawiarnia!au, mugolskie!au, studia!au, współczesne!au
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidbaf/pseuds/coolkidbaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko zaczyna się od kubka jaśminowej herbaty na spotkaniu z przyjaciółką...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaśminową, poproszę

  Drzwi kawiarni zamknęły się za nim, a Remus z ulgą wszedł do ciepłego pomieszczenia. Typowa londyńska mżawka zmieniła się w prawdziwą ulewę, a zimny wiatr smagał go po twarzy przez całą drogę z uniwersytetu. Rozpiął cienki płaszcz, ciesząc się nagrzanym, suchym powietrzem lokalu i odnalazł w tłumie rudowłosą czuprynę machającej do niego Lily. Uśmiechnął się i ruszył w stronę zajętego przez nią stolika, przypadkowo zahaczając przy tym o nogi krzeseł, przepychając się najłagodniej jak się dało, z „przepraszam” cały czas na końcu języka. Przeklął w myślach swoje długie kończyny, niezręczność i ciasne przejścia między fotelami i kanapami. Pomieszczenie, choć niemałe, wydawało się mniejsze przez przeczekujące deszcz tłumy studentów z pobliskiej uczelni, dlatego zanim dopchał się do Lily, minęło dobre kilka minut. W końcu z sapnięciem ulgi usiadł w kremowym fotelu naprzeciwko niej, a ona przysunęła swój napój w jego stronę.  
   - Wyglądasz jak zmarznięty, mokry kundel. – stwierdziła zamiast powitania, a on podniósł kubek do ust. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, gdy skrzywił nos. Nie znosił kawy, zwłaszcza tej bez mleka; Lily zaś pijała ją w niezdrowych wręcz ilościach. – I śmierdzisz podobnie – dodała, gdy odstawiał naczynie na stół. Oplótł dłonie dookoła kubka,by choć trochę ogrzać zimne dłonie.  
   - Dzięki, Lils, ty zawsze wiesz, jak mnie pocieszyć. – Mruknął, a ona wykonała drobny ukłon, idealnie wykorzystując niewielką przestrzeń, którą miała do dyspozycji. Uśmiechnął się; Lily i jej naturalny wdzięk. Remus zgadywał, że gdyby sam spróbował wykonać podobny manewr, skończyłoby się na nieumyślnym uderzeniu kogoś w nos i co najmniej jednym rozlanym kubku kawy.  
   - Cieszę się, że znalazłeś dla mnie czas, panie studencie – odparła, a on wywrócił oczami. – Biorąc pod uwagę stan twojej garderoby śmiem twierdzić, że znów jestem niezbędna w twoim życiu.  
   Remus, zdezorientowany, przyjrzał się swojemu strojowi. Miał na sobie jeden ze starych brązowych swetrów z wystrzępionymi rękawami, sprane jeansy i dziurawe trampki, do których dostała się woda z kałuży.  
   - Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi – stwierdził z uśmiechem na twarzy. To takie typowe dla Lily; bogowie, tęsknił za nią. – Ja i moje dziurawe ubrania jesteśmy razem bardzo szczęśliwi, dziękuję bardzo.  
   Pokazała mu język i zabrała kubek z dłoni, więc sięgnął do torby po portfel.  
   -Pójść z tobą? – spytała, a on pokręcił głową. Ktoś musiał popilnować stolika, choć przydałaby mu się tam, wymijając z gracją ludzi i stoliki, głośno prosząc o zrobienie miejsca. Zawsze dziwiło go, jak łatwo przychodziło jej wywieranie wpływu na innych – w tym drobnym ciele kryło się niewiarygodnie dużo siły i pewności. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o jej rudej głowie przeciskającej się z uporem między o wiele wyższymi klientami kawiarni, gdy ostrożnie parł w stronę kasy.  
   Znali się od liceum. Dużo czasu spędzali na wspólnej nauce, a dla samotnego Remusa-licealisty ktoś, do kogo mógł skierować swoje sarkastyczne komentarze był na wagę złota. Byli udręczeniem dla nauczycieli, zawsze chichocząc podczas lekcji; jednocześnie byli piątkowymi uczniami, więc karne odpytywanie ich z ostatnich lekcji było marnotrawieniem czasu. Teraz, gdy od roku oboje studiowali na innych uczelniach, Lily wciąż pozostawała jego jedyną przyjaciółką. Co prawda miał kilku znajomych ze swojego kierunku, no i był też Peter – jego współlokator, ale nikt nie był tak godny zaufania jak Lily Evans.  
   Cieszył się na każde spotkanie z nią, każdy wypad na kawę lub do biblioteki. Lily jednak miała też innych przyjaciół i studia prawne na głowie, a jego filologia i popołudniowa praca również nie sprzyjały częstym spotkaniom.  
   Stojąc w kolejce, powtarzał w myślach materiał z zajęć dla zabicia czasu i nawet nie zauważył, gdy przyszedł jego czas na złożenie zamówienia.  
   - Co dla ciebie? – Głos baristy wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Szybko zerknął na menu wiszące na ścianie za ladą, otwierając jednocześnie portfel.  
   - Herbatę jaśminową, proszę. – Wygrzebał z portfela odliczoną sumę i wyciągnął rękę w stronę kasjera, dopiero wtedy podnosząc wzrok na chłopaka za kontuarem. Srebrne oczy spoglądały na niego o kilka sekund za długo, co sprawiło, że poczuł się niekomfortowo. W zakłopotanie wprawiła go też zachwycająca uroda baristy: ładne, odrobinę podłużne oczy w kolorze chmur deszczowych, pełne usta i ciemne włosy związane w niedbały kok.  
   _Nie gap się_ , upomniał się w myślach, gdy kasjer chował pieniądze do kasy, _przestań się gapić_. Schował wręczony mu paragon do portfela razem z innymi nieistotnymi papierkami, starając się patrzeć tylko na własne dłonie. Już odwrócił się, by uciec do stolika, do Lily, tam, gdzie onieśmielający wzrok chłopaka nie mógł go dosięgnąć, gdy powstrzymał go głos zza lady. Zgiełk panujący w lokalu zagłuszył słowa baristy, więc Remus zmuszony był poprosić o powtórzenie. _Choleracholeracholera_.  
   - Twoje imię. – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Czarnowłosy uniósł kartkę z zapisanym zamówieniem, znów patrząc mu w oczy. – Herbata jaśminowa dla..?  
   - Remus. Remusa. – Powiedział szybko, za szybko. Zrobiło mu się ciepło w twarz i wiedział, że jest czerwony jak burak. _Na bogów, Lily, ratuj..._  
   - Remus – powtórzył chłopak, a prawy kącik jego ust lekko się uniósł. Nie była to typowa reakcja na niespotykane imię („Ktoś tu miał kreatywnych rodziców” i „...a mogę mówić Romek?” były, niestety, jednymi z najczęstszych słyszanych przez niego zdań): kasjer o ładnych ustach rozumiał nawiązanie do mitu o wychowanych przez wilczycę braciach. A może po prostu spodobało mu się to imię. Albo uznał je za zabawne. Cholera, pewnie chciał go wyśmiać. Pokiwał nerwowo głową. _Wrócić do Lily, Lily..._  
   Niestety, kawiarnia wciąż była zatłoczona, wracanie do stolika i ponowne przeciskanie się do lady, by odebrać zamówienie byłoby męczące i bezsensowne. Wciąż spięty, przesunął się więc na bok, stając gdzieś w kącie, czekając.  
   Jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował do srebrnookiego chłopca i drugiego baristy, wysokiego Hindusa z prostokątnymi okularami na nosie. Ten pierwszy stał na kasie, a drugi zajmował się przygotowywaniem zamówień, uwijając się najszybciej jak mógł. Remus zauważył, jak dobrze im się razem pracowało – zgadywał, że byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W którymś momencie kasjer spojrzał na niego przelotnie i Remus mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył uśmiech na jego twarzy – uśmiech skierowany do chłopaka o dziwnym imieniu. A może do innego klienta. Lub do kolegi przy ekspresie. Nie było absolutnie żadnego dowodu, że ten uśmiech był skierowany do niego, ale i tak zatrzymało mu się na chwilę serce. Bogowie.  
   - Herbata dla Remusa! – usłyszał w końcu. Podszedł do uśmiechniętego okularnika i chwycił tacę z kubkiem, ledwo zauważając dziwne spojrzenie, jakim tamten go obrzucił.  
   - Dzięki – mruknął i już zaczął obracać się w stronę stolika Lily, gdy usłyszał za sobą wołanie baristy.  
   - Poczekaj! - Remus uważał, by nie rozlać herbaty, gdy odwracał się z powrotem do chłopaka w okularach. Tamten uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął coś z kieszeni fartucha. Podał mu zwinięty świstek papieru, wciąż niepokojąco się uśmiechając. - Kolega kazał przekazać. - odparł, po czym wrócił do obowiązków, a wzrok Remusa błyskawicznie przeniósł się na chłopca przy kasie i, jeszcze szybciej, powędrował z powrotem w tłum, niezauważony.  
   Co takiego mógłby chcieć przekazać mu srebrnooki? Czy to idiotyczny żart? Chciał odwinąć karteczkę jak najszybciej, ale ręce miał zajęte tacą, z papierkiem przytrzymywanym do niej kciukiem. Wrócił do stolika najszybciej jak potrafił, wymijając ludzi i wylewając chyba z połowę swojej herbaty. Nieważne.  
   Druga połowa napoju prawdopodobnie wylała się, gdy zbyt gwałtownie postawił tacę na stoliku. Lily, zaskoczona, podskoczyła lekko na fotelu, gdy Remus opadł na siedzisko naprzeciwko. Bez słowa chwycił karteczkę, tłumiąc podekscytowanie – to pewnie żart, coś głupiego, pomyłka, przekonywał samego siebie. Na świstku czarnym mazakiem zapisany był szereg liczb – numer telefonu. A pod spodem imię: Łapa.  
   Nie mógł powstrzymać cichego śmiechu ani delikatnego rumieńca, gdy zaciekawiona Lily wyrwała mu karteczkę.  
   Robili sobie z niego jaja, to jasne. Ale, na wszystkich bogów, _Łapa_? Nawet jeśli miał być ofiarą jakiegoś żartu, to bardziej pokrzywdzony powinien czuć się człowiek o takiej ksywie.  
   - Dostałem to od chłopaka za ladą – wyjaśnił wyraźnie zdezorientowanej Lily. Niepokojąca iskierka błysnęła w jej oczach, gdy wyprostowała się w fotelu i nachyliła w jego stronę.  
   - Którego? Tego w okularach?  
   - Nie – pokręcił głową. - To znaczy tak, ale ponoć to ten drugi chciał mi to dać.  
   - Ten śliczny, w koczku? Nieźle! - stwierdziła, a on tylko ponownie pokręcił głową.  
   - Daj spokój, Lils, to tylko kawał. Średnio śmieszny, przy okazji; jestem pewien, że sam zrobiłbym to lepiej... Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz?.. Lily!  
   Przyjaciółka uśmiechała się w dobrze mu (niestety) znany sposób; jej wzrok oznaczał mniej więcej tyle co „Mam zamiar wpakować cię w wiele niezręcznych sytuacji, zmusić do rozmawiania z ludźmi wbrew twojej woli i torturować na kilka innych sposobów.”. Jęknął mentalnie, po czym przybrał wyraz twarzy, który, jak miał nadzieję, dało określić się słowem „zdecydowany”.  
   - Lily Evans, natychmiast przestań uśmiechać się w ten sposób, albo... wyślę twoje zdjęcia z drugiej klasy wszystkim twoim znajomym na facebooku! - groźba była poważna – w drugiej liceum Lily, za namową siostry, postanowiła zrobić sobie „nieznaczne” pasemka; przez rok jej włosy były rudo-złotym powodem wszelkiego nieszczęścia w jej życiu – ale Remus miał dość tego tematu. Musiał zapomnieć o chłopcu przy kasie i całej sytuacji jak najszybciej, zanim na dobre zakiełkuje w nim ziarnko nadziei; miał zbyt dużo na głowie, a irracjonalne, niedorzeczne miłostki nie były mu potrzebne w najmniejszym stopniu.  
   Lily bezzwłocznie zmieniła wyraz twarzy, a on pociągnął duży łyk nieszczęsnej herbaty jaśminowej.


	2. James Euphemia Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hej, świetnie się bawię! w rozdziale 1 jest kilka małych zmian, nie wierzę w siebie, "okrągłe oczy"? bogowie.  
> pozdrówka dla Walentynki, kc!

  Siedzieli tam jeszcze długo, najpierw ściśnięci z tłumem studentów wypełniających każdy centymetr kwadratowy podłogi kawiarni, z jeszcze ciepłymi napojami w dłoniach, potem z pustymi kubkami na stoliku i spokojną ciszą prawie pustego lokalu. Deszcz szybko przestał padać, a razem z nim zniknęły dziesiątki ciał przeciskających się z i do kasy. Słońce zaszło niezauważone: szare niebo po cichu robiło się ciemniejsze i ciemniejsze, a oni nawet nie zwrócili na to uwagi, zajęci narzekaniem na wymagających profesorów, wysokie ceny książek i brak ciepłej wody w kranie.  
    Tak naprawdę mógłby odbyć tę rozmowę z każdym innym studentem, bo przecież wszyscy doświadczali w dużym stopniu tego samego, ale cieszył się banalnością tej rozmowy. Fakt, że to była właśnie Lily, a nie przypadkowy znajomy ze studiów sprawiał, że naprawdę świetnie się bawił. Znajomy urok przyjaciółki i świadomość, że wiedziała o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek inny w tym wielkim, samotnym mieście były równie pokrzepiające co kubek gorącej herbaty.  
    Karteczka od baristy leżała między nimi, nieruchoma i przyciągająca stanowczo zbyt dużo uwagi Remusa. Raz nawet przyłapał się na bawieniu się nią, podczas słuchania opowieści przyjaciółki o wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym kanarze, ale gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, co robi, odłożył ją na blat. Postanowił zostawić ją tam razem z naczyniami gdy będą wychodzić; nie da tym chłopcom zza lady satysfakcji z myśli, że wziął to na poważnie, nie ma szans.  
    Wreszcie, gdy z kawiarni wyszło kilka ostatnich, oprócz nich, osób, a szarooki chłopiec zaczął się krzątać dookoła z miotłą (Remus starannie unikał patrzenia w jego stronę – szczerze mówiąc, wymagało to zaskakująco dużo energii i silnej woli), Lily uznała, że powinni już się zbierać.  
    Ubrali się, i choć trampki (i skarpetki, i duża część nogawek) Remusa zdążyły już wyschnąć, poczuł, jak marzną mu stopy. Chyba pora wydobyć z głębin szafy znoszone skórzane buty – nawet, jeśli ilość dziur w nich była tylko nieznacznie mniejsza niż w jego obecnym obuwiu.  
    - Cholera – mruknęła Lily, sprawdzając rozkład jazdy na telefonie. - Właśnie ucieka mi autobus. Następny za pół godziny.  
    Skrzywiła się. Był piątek wieczór, więc domyślał się, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiała spędzić czterdzieści minut jazdy autobusem wraz z co najmniej jedną paczką nieprzyjemnych, pijanych mężczyzn w wieku od siedemnastu do pięćdziesięciu paru lat (wszystko zależało od łutu szczęścia, naprawdę; sama nie wiedziała, która grupa wiekowa przeraża ją bardziej). Remus kucnął przy stojaku na rowery; jego zadbany, choć stary dwukołowiec z koszyczkiem z przodu, pomalowany wieki temu bordową farbą, która dawno zdążyła wyblaknąć, był (oczywiście) ostatnim przypiętym tam pojazdem. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu znalezienie kluczyka i wciśnięcie go w zamek pod odpowiednim kątem, z użyciem odpowiedniej siły – bogowie, musi w końcu naprawić ten głupi, wadliwy mechanizm...  
    Lily cierpliwie czekała, z grubym musztardowym szalem zasłaniającym połowę jej twarzy i rękoma w kieszeniach kurtki. Gdzieś za nimi przemknęła głośna para, a chwilę potem rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, brzęczenie kluczy i niezrozumiałe z odległości słowa, zmęczone głosy. Głowa Lily obróciła się w ich stronę, a nienaturalne, pomarańczowe światło latarni błysnęło w jej oczach, na krótką chwilę zmieniając jej spojrzenie na wzrok bogini ognia. Remus tego nie zauważył, bo właśnie z triumfem na twarzy i zapięciem rowerowym w dłoni wstawał z klęczek; dostrzegł to za to wyższy z chłopców, wychodzących z kawiarni.  
    Rozbrzmiały kroki, a dźwięk rozmowy przybliżył się. Remus spojrzał w ich stronę, przytrzymując kierownicę i opierając ramę o biodro. W jego brzuchu gwałtownie zaczęło się coś wiercić.  
    O nie.  
    Szybko rozpoznał dwie postaci zmierzające w ich kierunku. Spojrzał żałośnie na Lily, szepcąc bezgłośnie błaganie, _proszę, Lils, po prostu stąd chodźmy,_ ale jej zachwycona mina powiedziała mu wszystko. Wydał westchnienie człowieka pogodzonego ze swoim marnym losem i próbował skupić się na czubkach własnych butów, czekając na rozwój wypadków.  
    Ku jego zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu, Lily sama podeszła do chłopców. Szła zdecydowanym krokiem, pewna słuszności słów, które zaraz miały paść z jej ust. Remus nie mógł powstrzymać się od patrzenia, choć, szczerze mówiąc, miał ochotę zasłonić sobie oczy palcami. Wyglądali dziwnie w oświetleniu lamp ulicznych, trochę nierealnie, kosmicznie. Miasto dookoła nich było nienormalnie spokojne. Zupełnie jakby wszystko zatrzymało się, żeby popatrzeć na tę cudowną porażkę. Dopiero gdy Lily podeszła bliżej, dostrzegł, że chłopiec w koczku był tylko odrobinę od niej wyższy, Hindus zaś – co najmniej o głowę. To spostrzeżenie wydało my się, z tajemniczych powodów niezwykle ważne i zdziwiło go, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej.  
    W momencie, w którym jego przyjaciółka z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy wyciągnęła do szarookiego chłopca rękę, coś mu podając, zaczął poważnie rozważać szybką ucieczkę na rowerze. _Nawet by się nie zorientowali, za kilka sekund już by mnie tu nie było..._  
    - Kolega kazał przekazać – powiedziała Lily i z gracją obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła w stronę Remusa. Jej rude loki lekko podskakiwały, gdy szła ku niemu z zadowoloną miną, którą znał tak dobrze i która wciąż go czasem przerażała; był to uśmiech kobiety, która dostała to, czego chciała i sugerował, że prawdopodobnie kogoś w tym celu zabiła. Za nią dojrzał zaskoczoną twarz ślicznego chłopca, jego wzrok padający na karteczkę, którą dostał od Lily, a potem prosto na niego. Gdy tamten gwałtownie obrócił głowę w stronę przyjaciela, Remus spojrzał ostro na Lily.  
    - Czy dowiem się, co właściwie właśnie się stało? - syknął, szarpiąc rowerem i narzucając jej szybkie tempo marszu, kierując się w stronę najbliższego przystanku. Czuł się obserwowany i z trudem pokonał chęć spojrzenia za siebie.  
    Z irytacją zauważył, że Lily wciąż uśmiechała się w ten sam sposób. Wzruszyła ramionami i odparła:  
    - Zwróciłam mu karteczkę, to wszystko.  
    Remusowi nie podobał się radosny ton jej głosu ani to, jak to musiało wyglądać z perspektywy tamtej dwójki.  
    - Lily, jeśli coś tam napisałaś, to przysięgam, że... - zabrakło mu słów. Bogowie, musiał wyjść na idiotę. - Następnym razem zostajemy u mnie. Cholera. Nie wyjdę z domu przez następne pół roku, przysięgam.  
    Zrobił wszystko, by tego nie zauważyła, ale nie udało mu się ukryć wściekłego rumieńca, a po tonie jego głosu, gdy mruczał coś do siebie pod nosem poznała, że tak naprawdę nie jest na nią zły. Co tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że podjęła odpowiednią decyzję; poczucie dobrze wykonanego obowiązku wypełniało ją jeszcze przez całą drogę powrotną do akademika.

                                                                   ***********************************                 

   - Co, do cholery? - Syriusz uniósł brwi, a potem głowę, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Twarz Jamesa Pottera przystrojona była głupim uśmiechem, wzrok zaś wlepił w tył głowy rudowłosej dziewczyny, która właśnie znikała za zakrętem, z wysokim chłopcem i rowerem u boku. - Potter, tu jestem!  
    James leniwie spojrzał w dół, wciąż z tym samym durnym wyrazem twarzy.  
    - Wybacz, nie zauważyłem cię, kruszynko. - Syriusz wywrócił oczami; naśmiewanie się z niego było ulubioną rozrywką jego przyjaciela odkąd skończyli piętnaście lat, a James nagle zyskał jakieś dwa kilometry wzrostu. Syriusz za to szczycił się tym, że nigdy nie śmiał się z okularów przyjaciela – miał jeszcze trochę klasy, dziękuję bardzo.  
    - Masz zamiar wytłumaczyć mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, czy mam się domyślać?  
    Zamiast odpowiedzieć, James wyrwał mu z ręki karteczkę i uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej. Pomachał mu nią przed nosem, dobrze wiedząc, że go to zdenerwuje i spróbuje ją zabrać.  
    - Zdobyłem ci numer uroczego chłopca, ot co. - Uniósł brwi i zrobił urażoną minę, widząc zaskoczoną twarz Syriusza. - Podziękujesz mi później.  
Syriusz założył ręce na piersi i spróbował nie myśleć o chłopcu o dziwnym imieniu, rzeczywiście całkiem uroczym; starał się też powstrzymać rumieniec, wypełzający mu na twarz – obie czynności zakończyły się porażką. Mimo to spojrzał hardo w oczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i odparł:  
    - A z jakiego powodu myślisz, że masz prawo wtrącać się do mojego życia miłosnego w taki sposób?  
    James, rozbawiony, wyciągnął tylko karteczkę w jego stronę, czekając. Syriusz, po kilku sekundach wewnętrznej walki z samym sobą i wahania, z rezygnacją chwycił papierek i wcisnął go do kieszonki kurtki.  
    - Jesteś gorszy niż własna matka, przysięgam. James Euphemia Potter, cholera jasna. - mruknął, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni i ruszając chodnikiem w stronę ich osiedla.  
    - Nie wiem, czy nie popełniłem błędu – radośnie przyznał Hindus. - Koleś ma dziwaczną ksywkę. No weź, Lunatyk? Może po nocach ogląda pornosy. A może to ma być część podrywu, rozumiesz, „nie śpię w nocy, bo myślę o tobie” i inne tandety.  
Przez chwilę nie wiedział, o czym James mówił, ale wyciągnął karteczkę i sprawdził: rzeczywiście, pod numerem zapisany był pseudonim, obok zaś maleńki sierp księżyca.  
    - Jak ci się tak nie podoba, to po co cała ta akcja? - mruknął, wciąż trochę obrażony, i trochę, bogowie, nie, podekscytowany.  
   - Och nie, bardzo mi się podoba! Jest świetny. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, jego koleżanka bardziej mnie przekonuje, ta ruda. Hej, jak już zrozumiecie, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni i chcecie spędzić razem resztę życia, zdobędziesz dla mnie jej numer?

**Author's Note:**

> w co ja się pakuję? bogowie...


End file.
